


Healing the moose

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sam is injured by a wendigo but when Gabriel tries to heal him something unexpected happens.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Healing the moose

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is injured by a wendigo but when Gabriel tries to heal him something unexpected happens.

“Hey Sam…Sammy…” Sam could barely hear the voice, it sounded like he was underwater or very far away. Suddenly a hand made contact with his face giving gentle slaps to his cheek as his blurry vision slowly came into focus Sam could semi make out Gabriel’s face. 

“Gabe…?” Sam managed to rasp out 

“Thank the clouds…thought I’d lost you” Gabriel stated as he became clearer to Sam’s hearing and his vision. 

“What happened?” Sam asked wincing from a sharp pain in his sides 

“That Wendigo really did a number on you good thing I came along when I did” Gabriel stated smugly 

Sam took a minute to take in his surroundings revealing that he was in a bedroom with an over sized bed that was unnaturally comfortable. Sam could feel his broken ribs without even trying then there was Gabriel who was currently staring at him with those wide whiskey colored eyes of his. Sam determined even in his haze that Gabriel had some how whisked up this place but at the moment he could care less however their was one question that was stirring in his brain. 

“Why don’t you just heal me?” Sam asked 

“I have, you were messed up pretty good Sammy…an archangel’s grace is good for healing but getting too much could harm you more then help you” Gabriel explained walking over to the desk behind him. Gabriel grabbed a bowl with a cloth in it before walking back over to Sam’s bedside just as Gabe set the bowl on the bed Sam felt the sheet tighten slightly revealing something he’d been unaware of. 

“Oh my god, Gabriel why am I naked?” Sam asked in a tone that said he was both annoyed and embarrassed all at once. 

“I had to strip you so that I could treat your injuries” Gabriel explained simply as he moved the blanket down Sam’s body till it was barely sitting on his hips. 

“What are you…ah?” Sam began to ask but was cut off by a jolt of pain from him attempting to sit up. 

“Easy Sam, just trust me a little…I’m going to clean your wounds” Gabriel explained with a sincerity in his voice that Sam wasn’t used too. Sam nodded slightly then eased himself back to the bed allowing Gabriel to unwrap a bandage from around his lower abdomen to reveal the deep claw marks that the Wendigo had left there. Sam winced as Gabe began to gently pat them with the warm cloth to clean them till he could use his grace to heal Sam again the hands on methods would have to do. 

“When…when can you heal me again?” Sam wondered more as a ploy to keep his mind off the pain. 

“In a few hours but for now just get some rest” Gabriel encouraged as he finished rewrapping the injuries. Sam took Gabriel’s advice falling asleep then suddenly he awoke to a warm sensation followed by a slight uncomfortable pain on his left side. Sam opened his eyes groggily to see Gabriel standing on his left side with his hand firmly planted on his side with a soft white light coming from under it. 

“What…what are you…doing?” Sam stammered out between bouts of pain

“Sorry Sam but I have the strength to heal you so I’m going to take advantage of it” Gabriel explained as he slid his hand slowly up Sam’s side. Sam could feel Gabriel’s grace enter his body then pull back out when he was finished healing one spot to move to the next and the feeling of Gabriel’s hand moving along his flesh was suddenly sending blood in the wrong direction. Sam tried to cross his legs a little to hide what his body was producing traitorously especially when Gabriel finished healing him. 

“There that should do” Gabriel stated as he backed up 

“That’s great thanks but maybe you should leave now,” Sam suggested awkwardly 

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked furrowing his brow in concern only to suddenly see what was the cause of Sam’s discomfort. 

“I’m fine…just please…let me be” Sam stammered 

“I see my grace had a side effect,” Gabriel cooed as he suddenly cupped Sam through the sheets. Sam gave a strangled groan as he tried to squirm out of Gabe’s grip to little avail. 

“What are you…doing? Ah! Gabriel!” Sam yelped as he gripped Sam harder 

“You know you ask that a lot,” Gabriel stated as his voice became huskier 

Gabriel gave a gentle stroke of Sam’s length through the sheets making Sam shiver with a moan. Sam groaned loudly though when Gabriel’s hands suddenly found his balls giving them a light squeeze. 

“Let me fix this” Gabriel insisted as he crawled on to the bed while slipping his hand under the sheets. 

“But…Gabe…I…” Sam tried to say but Gabriel’s mouth on one of his nipples suddenly broke his chain of thought. Gabriel suckled at the nub occasionally taking it between his teeth to worry it while his hand got busy stroking Sam’s hard length. 

“Gabriel…” Sam moaned tipping his head back against the pillows

Gabriel increased his speed as Sam’s hips started to thrust upwards into his hand adding that irresistible little twist at the end of each stroke. Sam had his hands in his hair as his breathing became more labored and his hips started to thrust up harder he could feel his orgasm building in his abdomen. Sam’s hands were dying for something to do so just out of instinct he reached over to palm Gabriel through his jeans only to find him rock hard as well beneath them. Gabriel let out a hitched moan as Sam rubbed him through the dense denim fabric then moved to undo his jeans before slipping his hand inside them to wrap his long fingers around Gabriel’s thick, sensitive flesh. Gabriel kept stroking Sam while Sam continued to stroke him in return until both of them were panting heavily with their cocks beginning to throb. 

“Gabe…I’m…” Sam breathed out just before he came shooting sticky strings of cum all over his stomach and on to Gabriel’s hand. Sam was suddenly surprised when Gabriel’s grip tightened around him followed by the feeling of hot liquid pouring over his hand as he looked over Sam saw that Gabriel had cum as well just from watching him cum. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers after catching his breath for a few moments making them clean once more before moving to crawl off the bed. Suddenly Sam’s hands were around Gabriel’s wrist pulling him back next to him until the two of them were cuddled together on the bed. 

“Thanks for saving me” Sam said sleepily 

“You know me moose, I’ll always be your knight in shining armor” Gabriel teased before giving Sam a loving kiss.


End file.
